


PruCan Story Stuffs

by Alle Atze (doublethedoitsu)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fem!PruCan actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublethedoitsu/pseuds/Alle%20Atze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles, blurbs, and one shots based around the PruCan pairing (Fem!Prussia/Canada)</p>
            </blockquote>





	PruCan Story Stuffs

**Author's Note:**

> So there's this blog called fuckyeahcharacterdevelopment on tumblr and a lot of the stuff in this fic will be from that blog. Rating will do up and down depending on the prompt. Also I'm posting this on ff.net~

_Your character hears a loud crash from the kitchen. What happened?_

Matthew settled on the right side of the couch with the TV remote in his hand. He flips through the channels dully looking for a good movie to watch.  Julchen is getting ice cream in the kitchen.

This is the first time Matt and Julchen have seen each other face to face in months. The fact that they go to different schools, have different extracurricular activities, and are just plan busy interferes with the time they spend together.

Matt folds his legs pretzel style. He keeps pressing the up channel button but he sees nothing he likes. He doesn’t even want to watch a movie. He wishes he could Julchen somewhere else tonight, somewhere fancy but this was the cheaper alternative. Finally, he chooses some movie on the Hallmark Channel one of those boring love stories where the two predictably hook up in the end. It truthfully doesn’t matter what they watch, Jules would talk the whole time through it.

About 5 minutes into the movie, Matthew wonders why Julchen hasn’t returned yet. It’s a relatively simple job to put some ice cream into some bowls, and if Matt knew Julchen, she’d probably come back with the tub of ice cream and two spoons. Matthew decides to look for his girlfriend.

Meanwhile, Julchen is carefully balancing on a step latter trying to reach the 5-pound container of water ice. The container is pushed to the back of the freezer and her arms are too short to reach. _“Seriously, what the hell Mattie? Why the fuck are you hiding all your frozen shit…”_ she mumbles. Her fingers brush against the handle. She thrusts forward and eventually gets a hold of it. _“All right…now if I could just…”_ She tugs on it but the container doesn’t move. _“What?”_ She pulls on it harder but it still doesn’t budge.

She gets both of her hands on it and pulls with all her might. It becomes loose and flies over her head and onto the floor, creating a loud crashing noise. The cherry-red liquid spills on the floor. _“Shit wasn’t even frozen!”_              

Matt stumbles into the room upon hearing the racket. _“What happened? You okay? There was some red stuff spilt in the hall.”_ His eyes trace down to the spill. He looks up at Julchen. Her eyes are wide. “ _Um…”_

_“Heh, you know Mattie. You should really get a new fridge. If you had a fridge with a freezer that could actually freeze stuff,”_ She continues. “ _Then you wouldn’t have to push things to the back and they wouldn’t stick to the bottom.”_

Matthew furrows his eyebrows. _That was quite confusing_. She hands him the mop. _“Look, you clean this mess up and I’ll go downstairs and look for something to watch. I can hear the TV from up here. Terrible movie.”_

Matt rolls his eyes. _“Whatever.”_


End file.
